


百分之百

by Oracle (JoJo_Append)



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - School, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoJo_Append/pseuds/Oracle
Summary: 有关某个人在某个月份遇见某位天敌/损友/拍档/同伴这件事Inspired by 村上春樹『四月のある晴れた朝に100パーセントの女の子に出会うことについて』
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	百分之百

十月的某一天，金建学为了抄近路去打工而翻墙出学校，疑似目睹好好学生李抒澔在体育馆旁边的车棚后面抽烟。周五聚会上他提起这件事，得到了满场一致反驳。

金建学承认自己视力的确欠佳，但百米开外都很难看错他那天看见的那个鬼鬼祟祟的影子。黑发，一点点红挑染，中等偏上个头中等（偏上）身材，厚酒瓶盖，校服衬衣规规矩矩扣到最上面一颗纽扣，领带一丝不乱。

“你看错了吧，就你那个眼神。”吕焕雄笃定的一句话仿佛他手中的球杆，一棍子精准地把红色的3号球撞进球袋底部。

“可能是棒棒糖那根白棍子。”李建熙帮腔之余没忘指责金建学的球技有多么烂到令人发指，他们在打二比二的对局，输的得请晚餐。

“可能那个不是抒澔。”被金建学寄予厚望的金英助轻声细语。

连你都？他崩溃地扫了一眼球台上岌岌可危的8号球，把求助的目光转向坐在柜台后翻杂志喝可乐的孙东柱。等等，这可乐不是我们叫的吗？

满足地将空易拉罐哐一声扣在桌面上的东柱对几个人因为不同理由抛过来的眼神视若无睹，哗啦一声翻到下一页。

“这么好奇不如直接去找他本人。”李建熙吹了一口球杆顶端刚抹的粉，弯下腰对准距离洞口咫尺之遥的黑球。球咚一下应声入网，金建学愣在原地。

“我不认识他啊，”他挠挠脸，“还有，你到底跟谁是一队的啊？”

“不过抽烟又怎么样？我们学校连好好穿校服的都没几个。”后来几个人吃着因为三打一胜利敲金建学竹杠买来的炸鸡时吕焕雄指出重点。

“那你们一开始干嘛一直说我看错？”金建学有点愤怒，不是因为他旁边来蹭吃的孙东柱今天第二次抢了他的可乐。

“因为抒澔哥看上去不是会抽烟的人嘛。”李建熙满嘴食物含糊不清地道。

“恶心死了，别一边嚼东西一边说话！”孙东柱扔过去一根筷子。

“有没有好好穿校服和抽不抽烟有什么关系？”金建学觉得这个问题的探讨已经进入了哲学领域。

“他抽不抽烟又和你有什么关系？”不知是谁说的，反正大家看起来都有点失去了耐心。

这场无疾而终的谈话使多管闲事的金建学没好意思说出来其实那天李抒澔有向自己搭话。不得不承认他挑中的那个地理位置相当妙，学校的体育馆外墙与围墙一部分相连，车棚后是一道废弃的体育馆侧门，加上这个车棚的位置偏僻，平时很少有人经过。车棚与围墙之间的缝隙很窄，从外面根本看不见，连金建学也是爬到墙上不经意低头才看见了他。李抒澔反应很敏锐，好像头顶长天线似的。

“喂，看什么？”也许因为嘴里有东西，他有点口齿不清，露出柴郡猫一样似笑非笑的神情。

金建学没有答话。他翻墙是为了把自己打扮成一颗草莓站在商场的游乐设施门口发免费糖果，不是吕焕雄告诉他的一年级当中流传的和隔壁工业高中打架。他第一次见到李抒澔是开学典礼当天，大清早他就被拽起来塞进陌生的大礼堂被一群陌生的同龄人包围，在叽叽喳喳的喧哗声中快窒息时台上忽然有个男声说，啊啊，试麦，试麦。金建学抬头，黑发，中等个头，细细的狐狸眼，抒情歌手抚摸立麦的手势。“可以了，请大家稍等。”

他问起试麦那个人是谁时，上个学校的前辈、如今是大学生的金英助正和吕焕雄带着他在新村喝饮料。外面的露天小舞台上有人在路演，一波又一波的尖叫声传过来，吵得让人想拨急救电话。英助问他打工干嘛，他回答存钱买哑铃。对面的两个人无言地对视一眼。

“你锻炼体格为了打架的传言其实是真的吧。”

金建学平静地吸了一口果汁，“不要以貌取人。”

听说李抒澔是体育部部长以后金建学经过操场总会稍微放慢点脚步，觉得自己欠人家一句开场白。当他终于忘记这件事时却在习以为常的翻墙上栽了跟头，那天下雨，他迟到了，跳下来没掌握好着力点摔得满眼金星。灌进口鼻的泥土芬芳让他脑子宕机的当口眼睛前面出现一双鞋，雪白的鞋带挽了两个结。李抒澔手插裤兜，蹲下身用胳膊肘敲敲他，“喂，还活着吗。”

这下好了，看似老实的优秀学生李抒澔既吸烟又逃课。金建学狼狈中夹杂一点剥开表皮看见果瓤那样恶狠狠的快乐，但立刻被毫不留情按在伤口上的酒精棉花浇灭了锐气。得到校医劈头盖脸的一顿教育之后他灰溜溜地道谢离开，李抒澔还在外面没点灯的走廊上，手插裤兜，站在距离墙壁一两厘米远的地方，好像在倔强地罚站。

“你头发上面，有脏东西。”

金建学的本意是他头发上红色的挑染不见了，不知是被洗掉还是褪色，也不知为什么讲出口变成一句分寸感微妙的问候。李抒澔疑惑地挑眉，抬手去摸，当然摸不到不存在的脏物。金建学说好了，已经没有了。外面雨还在下，室内很安静，只能听见荧光灯隐约的电流声。

金建学问他在那里干嘛，李抒澔答不告诉你。金建学又问那天他是不是躲起来抽烟来着，得到同样的回答。金建学一句脏话在嘴边，天啊又不是思春期的女孩子，哪有这么多秘密。

“那你也告诉我你的秘密吧，”李抒澔眯着眼笑，“这样我们就扯平了。”

金建学愣了几秒跳起来喊这算哪门子歪理公平，第一节课结束的铃声恰好响起，吓了他一跳。

“回去上课吧，”李抒澔还是微笑，“好好学牛顿第二定律。”

“谁和你说好好穿校服就是好学生？”金建学在金英助的工作室里被迫听完第十首demo时终于得出一个符合逻辑的答案。

“可是他不是在校长发言前试麦吗？”

“那是教导主任那个老头子差体育部的人跑腿搬设备顺带的啦，你没发现我们这里没有学生会吗。”吕焕雄补刀。

第十一首demo曲终，金建学费劲地在口袋里掏了半天找那个可以阻止第十二首曲子播放的物件。他扭头打量了焕雄一眼。对方警觉地回瞪。

“我们学校是不是有个叫李建旻的学生？”

吕焕雄眨眨眼，模棱两可地答，“怎么了？”

金建学摊开手掌展示一个隐约有点变形的学生徽章，别针已经断裂，缺失部分被一张纸巾裹住。表面有点脏，但能看清名字和统一规格的设计。连金英助都停下手上的活探头来看。

“你怎么会有这个？”吕焕雄作势要去拿，金建学迅速收回手。

“这个就说来话长了。”

结果金建学没来得及给他们讲故事，而是一个电话被喊去接上补习班的小侄女。补习教室在学校附近，牵着小女孩出来路过冰淇淋车时他又好巧不巧地遇见最近仿佛自己背后灵的李抒澔。他好像刚训练结束，穿着半干的白色T恤，冒着湿气的头发被推到额头上，用啃鸡腿的气势在咬口中的蛋筒。察觉到金建学的视线，他转过身来，上下打量一番那只和小女孩握在一起的手，照常发挥语不惊人死不休的特质：“你女儿啊？”

金建学：“……？”

要命的是小孩最容易收买，吃上叔叔听从家长命令不给买的冰淇淋之后快乐地在公园里追蝴蝶。金建学坐在秋千上发呆，盯着第二片落叶从树枝滑落时他忽然意识到这是第一次和李抒澔在普通场合下相遇。尽管这个人好像很难用正常人定义——金建学瞟了一眼几乎把秋千颠得和地面平行的好好学生，提高嗓门：“你这样会教坏小孩的。”

李抒澔当耳边风。几分钟以后摇摆的幅度减弱，他眼睛并不看金建学，直视前方问，“听说你最近成了和对面工业高中约架的代表啊？”

金建学在心里翻了个巨大的白眼。

“我不打架的。”他努力让自己听起来很真诚。

“打架也无所谓，”李抒澔回过头，“别打到被停课就行。”

金建学觉得这个话题让他头疼，本来他就不擅长聊天。幸好这时侄女回到他身边，他帮忙拎起书包准备告辞，李抒澔蹲下身温柔地帮小姑娘理理头发，神奇地不知从哪里摸出金建学之前死活没在她包里找到的发卡帮忙别上。

“补习班很烦人吧？”他和小孩一起科科地笑，“好啦，回家喽。”

金建学牵起侄女的手，走出公园时他回头，发现李抒澔这时站到了秋千上。好学生李抒澔疑似抽烟，翘课，还爱折腾公共设备。但他的笑有感染力，会给小孩买零食，会等到金建学在校医那里处理完伤口。金建学隐约有些动摇，想折身回去问之前在吕焕雄他们地方没打听完的李建旻之谜，却找不到明明应该塞进校服口袋的学生徽章。侄女疑惑地拽拽他的衣角，引得金建学低头打量她发间闪光的水晶发卡。

他开始感到记忆的流沙里有一些应当已经风化弥散的碎片重新凝结起来，他觉得自己在新学校对难以捉摸的李抒澔有过多关心不是偶然。

孙东柱从杂志上抬起头：“你再说一遍你刚干了什么？”今天是周三，台球馆里人很少，也不是平时聚会的时间，其他人都不在。

“我跟在他后面，看到他进了便利店，然后在里面待了一个钟头都没出来。”

孙东柱仰头，一副欲言又止的模样，接着道，“哥，如果你很闲，不如帮我来看店。”

“可以啊。”金建学不假思索。

孙东柱大概也没想到他会答应得这么爽快，隐隐叹了口气。“然后呢，你那一个钟头看到了什么？”

“他就一直绕着货架走，也没买东西。”因为放学时段人很多，店员估计没功夫注意李抒澔，金建学觉得自己没在人堆里把他看丢也是个奇迹。

“然后呢？”

“没了。”

“所以你为什么要跟踪他？”

“……”

金建学严格意义上并没有尾行李抒澔。他出学校时远远看到对方，本来想追上去说话，但李抒澔走得飞快进了商店。金建学想等他出来，没曾想一等等了一个小时。

“那他出来的时候你怎么不上去？”

金建学想说那时李抒澔的表情有点吓人。不笑的时候，他的眼睛也是弯弯的，颇有种不怀好意的反派角色感。金建学不知道他在一间便利商店里经历了什么冒险，但总感觉不是好兆头。

“关于李抒澔，你们是不是知道些什么？”金建学试图拐弯抹角。

孙东柱终于合上了杂志。接着抬头，露出一个标准的营业微笑。

“你请客吗？”

李建旻行窃被抓的消息并没有在学校里引起多大的轰动，毕竟本来这里也没多少正经人。但他连续逃课两周的状况还是让吕焕雄有点担忧，找来找去发现周二下午三点上物理课的时间，李建旻抱着台球杆坐在窗台上扮忧郁。连最喜欢的理科课程都翘了，有情况。

“在干嘛？”吕焕雄扔过去一把清理台球桌面的小苕帚。

李建旻回头，乱糟糟的黑色卷发垂下来，挡住了他的眼角。

“我怎么会被抓呢？”比起处分，他懊恼的重点好像在于失手这件事本身。

吕焕雄小心地靠在他旁边的墙上。“是不是你那次忘记把拿走的东西放回原处了啊？”

李建旻摇摇头。“你知道吗，前几天在车站我也被逮住了一次，还好跑得快。”

吕焕雄有点无语。

“你这样下去，早晚栽大跟头。”

“噢，对了，”李建旻用一种讨论第二天放学去哪里逍遥的语气，“这两周我想过了。”

“干嘛？”

“我要改名。”

“啊？”吕焕雄跟不上他的节奏。

“我想做个好人。”他的表情倒是很严肃。

吕焕雄站直身体走到他面前，开始疯狂摇晃李建旻的肩膀：“你是谁啊！赶紧从建旻哥的身体里出来！！”

说到做到的李建旻摇身一变成了李抒澔，继续一本正经地穿校服戴眼镜考数学满分。

“可是我们都觉得旻尼哥也没什么变化，”孙东柱口齿不清地嘟囔，嘴里塞满金建学一部分哑铃资金换来的食物，“除了放学以后好像确实不去外面给店员添乱了以外。”

金建学不认识李建旻，没法判断他和李抒澔之间发生了什么质变。他俩此时坐在上次金建学尾随李抒澔到过的便利店门口，十月底的天气有点凉，户外见不到其他的学生。

“说起来哥你为什么要转学过来啊？英助哥不肯说。”

“被处分和改名字有什么关系？”金建学答非所问。

孙东柱放下手中的空包装纸，拍干净手上的残渣，不忘擦擦嘴。

“这个你可以问本人啊。”他笑道。

金建学被他笑得发毛，察觉不对劲一回头，阴魂不散的李抒澔/李建旻站在他背后不到两米的地方，疑惑地和两人交换眼神。

“你们慢慢聊，我回店里了。”孙东柱功成身退，麻利地一溜烟跑走。

李抒澔在金建学对面坐下，手托下巴打量了一番他如遭雷劈的表情。

“想起来我是谁了吗。”他丝毫没介意金建学散发的煞气，一脸坦荡，依然是一副招牌式的微笑表情。

金建学劈手从桌面上方揪住他的衣领。

半年前，因故转校的金建学来首尔办事，在学校门口的地铁站研究回家的路线。当时正值下班高峰，人群密集，不少成群结队的学生有说有笑地走过。金建学走近车站时撞在一个逆流而行的人的肩膀上，那男孩反而礼貌地说了声对不起。金建学愣愣地在原地站了零点几秒，忽然回身一把拽住那人的胳膊。

“把我的钱包还给我。”他朝那个和他年纪相仿的男孩伸出手。

“我没拿。”对方低头避开他的视线。

金建学腾出一只手摸了摸衣兜，另一手攥紧对方的手腕。“撒谎。”

“在你另一个口袋里啦，”男孩叹了口气，“下次要多注意啊。”

“别开玩笑了…”金建学再次伸手确认时身后有人推了他一把，男孩反应更快，猛然从金建学手中挣脱出来向人群中跑，瞬间消失在熙熙攘攘的人流中。金建学低声咒骂一句，但男孩所说不假，他的财物还在，只是不在他通常放东西的口袋里了。接着他眼尖地瞥见脚下有个反光的小物件，即将被卷进路人的脚步中。

“你什么时候发现你的名牌不见了？”金建学从回忆中浮出头。

“我回去找了，”李抒澔诚实地回答，“然后看到被你捡起来。”

“不过无所谓，反正我当时已经决定丢掉那个名字了。”

“说谎，”金建学手上的劲紧了紧，“你那天又从我这里把它拿回去了吧。”

“喂，金建学，”被点到全名的人一怔，“英助哥告诉我你转学的理由了。”

他闻言慢慢松开被捏皱的衣服。

“所以呢？”他听起来在反问自己。

金建学虽然没有和隔壁工业高中的人打过架，但失掉原学籍的确和打架有关。因为帮被欺负的人还手，他被栽赃偷了年级主任的表。处分下来的第二天，他把始作俑者打得缝了六针。

“既然是没做过的事，为什么要用这种方式逃？”李抒澔歪头。

“那你呢，”金建学气鼓鼓地盯住他，“李建旻，你这样算什么？因为一点无聊的事改名字，理科成绩好一点就成天逃课，明明是体育部长，听说总在训练时间躲去别的地方，你有立场说我吗？”

李抒澔神色自若，仿佛面前是个无理取闹的小孩。

“我是不是因为这个改的名字，和你有什么关系？”他的声音又尖又轻，急促地一连串发问，“我躲起来，和你有什么关系？我有没有好好穿校服，是不是抽烟，是不是好学生，又和你有什么关系？”

金建学一拳砸在桌子上，李抒澔的表情终于起了一丝波澜。

“是我看见的事，不可以有想弄清楚的权力吗？”他的遣词造句有些别扭，“我不喜欢一个人被蒙在鼓里。”

李抒澔望着他抿嘴的动作，忽然扑哧一声笑了出来。

“那么，是我赢了吧。”

“啊？”

接着他看见李建熙推门从便利商店里走出来，身后跟着鬼鬼祟祟的另外两位朋友。

“你就直接说吧，说在意他，”李建熙费力地在包里翻来翻去，“我今天好像没带钱啊。”

“你们又瞒着我搞什么鬼？”金建学已经条件反射地感到和李抒澔扯上关系的绝没有轻松的好事。

“抒澔说自从摸你钱包被发现以后他就没了手感，发现你是转学生以后和我们打赌你一定会先找上他。”金英助温温柔柔地解说。

“可是他现在才发现抒澔哥是那个小偷啊。”吕焕雄嘴硬。

“那个，不要说得好像我本人不在这里，”金建学举起右手挥了挥。后面三个人都不理他，他回过头，正撞上李抒澔笑盈盈的眼睛。像纯洁的新月，像他陪侄女念的童话书里狡猾的小狐狸，像要把他吸进去一样，让他想要长久了解的魔力。

“金建学，”他又被点名，“看什么？”

这次他也轻松地微笑了。

“和你没关系吧。”金建学回敬。

**Author's Note:**

> 看见校服的宣发图，忽然想起来还有这么一个存稿  
> 有和我自己撞梗，懒得改了（躺  
> 有种没写完的感觉，也懒得改了（。
> 
> 为什么写他俩只写得出小品（揪头发）


End file.
